redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Enhancement
Enhancements have abilities and/or special abilities that affect game play. Abilities on enhancements are combined with the character’s abilities. Enhancements are generally used in the Battle Phase. However, healing enhancements, set-aside enhancements, and weapon-class enhancements can be played outside of battle. Good enhancements have a Bible icon and are used by Heroes. An enhancement must be of the same color brigade as the character upon which it is played. =List of Good Enhancements= Blue *A Wife for Isaac (Pa) *Abraham’s Descendant (Di) *Abraham’s Servant to Ur (Pa) *Alabaster Jar (Ap) *Answer to Prayer (FF) *Balm of Gilead (B) *Balm of Gilead (D) *Balm of Gilead (UL) *Baptism (D) *Benefiting from Troubles (Ap) *Book of Hozai (Ki) *Book of Jashar (Ki) *Book of Nathan (Pa) *Buying Grain (FF) *Chastisement of the Lord (P) *Chastisement of the Lord (UL) *Construction Begins (E) *Courage (Ki) *Courage (UL) *Courage (Wa) *Cup of Wrath (Pr) *Dove (E) *Drawn Sword (Pr) *Drawn Water (Wo) *Ehud’s Dagger (Ki) *Ehud’s Dagger (Wa) *Eve’s Descendant (Di) *Faith (B) *Faith (D) *Faith (UL) *Faith of Abraham (UL) *Forgiveness of Joseph (FF2) *Heavenly Trance (Ap) *Helmet of Brass (Ki) *Helmet of Brass (Wa) *Iron Pan (Pr) *Jacob Buries the Foreign gods (RA) *Jacob’s Grandsons (E) *Jacob’s Dream (Pa) *Jacob’s New Name (Pa) *Jacob’s Rods (Pa) *Job Overcomes (Pi) *Job’s Faith (Di) *Joseph Before Pharaoh (FF2) *Journey to Egypt (Pa) *Jubilee (E) *Lamenting for Jepthah’s Daughter (Wo) *Laughter (Wo) *Lay Down Your Life (Ap) *Love (P) *Love (UL) *Measuring Line (Pr) *Miracle of Healing (Ap) *Numerous as the Stars (FF) *Obedience of Noah (B) *Obedience of Noah (D) *Obedience of Noah (P) *Obedience of Noah (UL) *Patience of Job (UL) *Paying Tribute (Ki) *Pillar of Truth (Ap) *Pleading for the City (RA) *Put to Flight (Ki) *Put to Flight (Wa) *Razor (Pr) *Resurrection (Pi) *Resurrection (Wa) *Reuben’s Torn Clothes (FF) *Rod of Iron (UL) *Rod of Iron (Wa) *Sarah’s Beauty (Pa) *Sign of the Rainbow (E) *Sound the Trumpet (Ki) *Spiritual Sacrifices (Pi) *Stillness (B) *Stillness (P) *Strength (B) *Strength (D) *Strength (UL) *Sword of Justice (Ki) *The Body of Christ (D) *The Body of Christ (Pi) *The Long Day (Ki) *The Long Day (Wa) *The Testimony (Ki) *Third Heaven (Ap) *Trapped in Cleverness (Ap) *Truthfulness of Nathan (UL) *Wall of Water (Wa) *Water to Wine (P) *Well Reopened (TP) Clay *Deception Exposed (TEC) *Goodness (TEC) *Miracle at the Gate (TEC) *Narrow Escape (TEC) *Peter’s Sermon (TEC) *Peter’s Vision (TEC) *Speak with Power (TEC) Gold *A New Creation (Ap) *Ambush the City (Ki) *Angel Food (P) *Battle Prayer (Ki) *Battle Prayer (Wa) *Blessing of Joshua (Pa) *Bow and Arrow (Gold) (Ki) *Bow and Arrow (Gold) (Wa) *Brass Serpent (UL) *Built on the Rock (Pi) *Children (Wo) *Convincing Miracle (RA) *Deborah’s Directive (FF) *Deception Exposed (Ap) *Dedication of Samuel (UL) *Drowning of Pharaoh’s Army (Pa) *Ehud’s Dagger (RA) *Entertaining Angels (Ap) *Faith as Children (Pi) *Faith as Children (Wa) *Faithfulness of Luke (UL) *Fear of the Lord (Pi) *Fearlessness of Joshua (UL) *Fishers of Men (Ap) *Formal Training (F) *Furnace of God’s Wrath (Pr) *Gideon’s Call (J) *Gideon’s Call (Pa) *God’s Animals (F) *Hammer of God (Pr) *Highway (Pr) *Hospitality of Martha (Di) *House Arrest (Ki) *Humility of Moses (A) *Humility of Moses (UL) *Jawbone (Pa) *Joshua Burns the City (Ki) *Kindness (Di) *Kindness (UL) *Love of Jesus (F) *Mary’s Prophetic Act (P) *Meeting the Messiah (TP) *Peace (A) *Peace (UL) *Piety of Mary (Wo) *Plague of Blood (Pa) *Plague of Boils (G) *Plague of Flies (P) *Plague of Flies (UL) *Plague of Hail (G) *Prayer and Fasting (A) *Prayer and Fasting (UL) *Preaching God’s Word (Ap) *Raised to Life (F) *Raising of the Saints (Pi) *Raising of the Saints (Wa) *Repentance and Restitution (RA) *Ruth meets Boaz (Pa) *Samson’s Sacrifice (FF) *Samson’s Strength (J) *Samson’s Strength (Pa) *Samuel’s Edict (RA2) *Sanctifying Faith (Ap) *Shamgar’s Oxgoad (J) *Shibboleth (FF) *Sling (Ki) *Sling (Wa) *Solomon Dedicates Temple (Ki) *Spear of Joshua (Ki) *Spear of Joshua (Wa) *Sword against Sword (Ki) *Taking Egypt’s Wealth (G) *The Acts of Solomon (Ki) *The Prodigal Returns (Di) *The Sword of Gideon (J) *Thrown into the Sea (G) *Training in Righteousness (Pi) *Trumpets and Torches (J) *Two Olive Branches (Pr) *Vengeance of Eternal Fire (Ap) *Water from a Rock (G) *Water from the Rock (Pa) *Wedding Party (F) *Well Reopened (F) *Wisdom (A) *Wisdom (UL) *Wisdom of Solomon (Ki) Green *A New Beginning (Pa) *Aaron’s Rod (G) *Aaron’s Rod (A) *Aaron’s Rod (C) *Aaron’s Rod (UL) *Abel’s Sacrifice (Pa) *Backward Shadow (Ki) *Banner of Love (UL) *Baptism of Jesus (Di) *Behold the Lamb (Di) *Benaiah Snatches a Spear (Ki) *Blessings for Obedience (Pi) *Blinding Light (Ap) *Bread of Life (UL) *Clemency of David (A) *Clemency of David (UL) *Commitment of Paul (UL) *Confused Languages (Pa) *Creation of the World (Pa) *David’s Music (Pi) *David’s Sling (Ki) *David’s Victory (Ki) *Determination of Nehemiah (UL) *Edge of the Sword (Ki) *Edge of the Sword (Wa) *Eleazar’s Sword (Ki) *Endurance (UL) *Faith of David (Ki) *Forcefulness of Isaiah (UL) *Golden Lamp Stand (Pr) *Habakkuk Stands Watch (TP) *Hospitality of Martha (Wo) *Increasing Numbers (G) *Interceding for Battle (Pa) *Jethro’s Wisdom (Pa) *Live Coal (Pr) *Love for Rachel (Wo) *Meeting in the Wilderness (G) *New Priestly Duty (Pi) *Ointment (A) *Ointment (C) *Ointment (UL) *Ointment (Wa) *Ordained as a Disciple (P) *Passover (Pa) *Patience (C) *Patience (UL) *Paul’s Books and Parchments (Ap) *Plague of Frogs (G) *Plague of Lice (G) *Provisions (Ki) *Repentance (UL) *Rhoda’s Gladness (Wo) *Saul Repents (Ap) *Search (C) *Search (FF) *Ship to Cyprus (Ap) *Sowing the Seed (Ap) *Spiritual Gifts (Ap) *Split Altar (P) *Stone Cut without Hands (Pr) *Sword of the Lord (Ki) *Sword of the Lord (Wa) *Swords into Plowshares (RA) *Tears for a Friend (C) *Tears for a Friend (Pi) *The Meal in Emmaus (Ap) *Tithe (Pi) *Trust in the Lord (G) *Two Bears (RA) *Unity in Christ (Ap) *Valley of Dry Bones (Pr) *Visions (FF) *Visions of Iddo the Seer (Ki) *Witnesses to Creation (Pa) Purple *A New Commandment (Di) *Acts of Uzziah (Ki) *Alertness (UL) *Asa’s Good Reign (TP) *Authority of Christ (P) *Authority of Christ (UL) *Authority of Peter (I) *Break Down the Wall of Gath (Ki) *Cast out Demons (H) *Coat of Mail (Ki) *Coming of the Spirit (TEC) *Courage of Esther (UL) *Crushing Blow (Ki) *Drawn Out (RA) *Elisha’s Bones (Pr) *Ezekiel’s Stick (UL) *Faith of Bartimaeus (Ap) *Faithfulness of Ananias (Ap) *Fishers of Men (I) *Five Smooth Stones (Ki) *Five Smooth Stones (Wa) *Fortify the Wall (Ki) *Gentleness (UL) *Gleaning the Fields (Pa) *Glittering Sword (Ki) *Glittering Sword (Wa) *God’s Generosity (Pa) *God’s Provision (Ap) *Great Faith (H) *Great Faith (Wo) *Haman’s Plot Exposed (Pi) *Helping Pharaoh’s Daughter (Pa) *Hinds’ Feet (Pr) *Joy (UL) *Leaves for Healing (UL) *Letters to the Churches (H) *Listening to God (H) *Long-suffering of John (UL) *Loyalty of Jonathan (B) *Loyalty of Jonathan (UL) *Manna (Pa) *Meditation (B) *Meditation (P) *Mercy of James (B) *Mercy of James (UL) *Miraculous Catch (I) *My Lord and My God (Di) *Peace Treaty (FF) *Pearl of Great Price (Ap) *Prayer of Faith (Pi) *Prophecy of Eldad & Medad (Pa) *Prosperity (Pa) *Reach of Desperation (H) *Reach of Desperation (Wo) *River Flowing From the Temple (Pr) *Royal Parade (FF) *Royal Protection (Ki) *Saul’s Spear (Ki) *Saul’s Spear (Wa) *Sent Two by Two (Di) *Sons of Thunder (Di) *Speed (UL) *Struck with Blindness (Ki) *Testing Solomon’s Wisdom (RA) *The Branch (Pr) *The Vineyard (Pr) *The Word Spreads (H) *Trust (Pa) *Unified Kingdom (Pi) *Valley of Salt (RA2) *Wonderment (Ap) *Wonderment (I) *You Are the Christ (I) Red *A Roman Soldier’s Faith (Ap) *A Soldier’s Prayer (TP) *Abishai’s Spear (Ki) *Adino’s Spear (Ki) *Adino’s Spear (Wa) *Ambush (Pa) *Arrow of Deliverance (Pr) *Authority of Peter (Ap) *Baggage (Pr) *Battle Axe (Ki) *Battle Axe (UL) *Battle Axe (Wa) *Battle Cry (Pa) *Best Friends (Pa) *Book of Gad the Seer (F) *Book of the Wars (Pa) *Bow and Arrow (Red) (A) *Bow and Arrow (Red) (C) *Bow and Arrow (Red) (UL) *Bravery of David (RA2) *Bravery of David (UL) *Buckler (Pi) *Buckler (UL) *Buckler (Wa) *Burning Censer (C) *Caleb’s Sword (FF) *Centurion’s Proclamation (Di) *Coat of Mail (UL) *Coat of Mail (Wa) *Counsel of Abigail (Wo) *David’s Mighty Men (FF) *David’s Sling (UL) *David’s Staff (A) *David’s Staff (UL) *David’s Triumph (Di) *Ehud’s Dagger (UL) *Five Smooth Stones (UL) *Flight of Spies (Pa) *Forest Fire (Pr) *Freedom! (F) *Goodness (UL) *Goods Recovered (Ki) *Healing (UL) *Helmet of Brass (UL) *Holy Ground (F) *Hope (UL) *Jael’s Nail (Wo) *Jashobeam’s Spear (Ki) *Jashobeam’s Spear (Wa) *Lamplight (F) *Military Escort (Ki) *Miraculous Catch (Ap) *Mustering for War (Ki) *Passover Preparations (Pa) *Peter’s Shadow (Ap) *Potter and the Clay (Pr) *Power of the Cross (C) *Power of the Cross (Pi) *Royal Priesthood (Pi) *Sing and Praise (Pi) *Sound the Alarm (A) *Sound the Alarm (C) *Sound the Alarm (UL) *Standing in the Gap (FF) *Steadfastness of Peter (A) *Steadfastness of Peter (C) *Steadfastness of Peter (UL) *Strength in Weakness (Ap) *Temperance (UL) *The Battle is the Lord’s (FF) *The Empty Tomb (Ap) *The Harvest (F) *The Might of Faith (Pi) *United Army (Ki) *Valor of Warriors (Ki) *Walking on Water (P) *Wall’s Collapse (Ki) *Warrior’s Spear (RA) *Wheel within a Wheel (Pr) *Wrestling with God (Pa) Silver *A Mighty Blow (AW) *Angel Chariots (Ki) *Angel Chariots (Wa) *Angel’s Sword (Ki) *Angelic Advice (Pa) *Angelic Guidance (Ap) *Angelic Guidance (I) *Angelic News (I) *Angelic News (Ap) *Angelic Visit (Ap) *Army of the Lord (Pi) *Birth Foretold (Di) *Bound (AW) *Burst of Light (AW) *Captain’s Sword (Ki) *Commissioned (AW) *Consuming Fire (TP) *Death of Firstborn (Pa) *Defeating the Enemy (AW) *Deliverance (Ap) *Destroying the Stronghold (AW) *Eaten by Worms (I) *Eaten by Worms (Ki) *Equipped for the Mission (AW) *Everlasting Beings (P) *Eyes Open (AW) *Fire, Smoke, and Sulfur (FF) *Flaming Sword (Ki) *Flaming Sword (Wa) *Fourth Living Creature (Pi) *Gathering of Angels (Ki) *Gathering of Angels (Wa) *Glad Tidings (Ap) *Glad Tidings (I) *Guarding (AW) *Hagar and Angel at Shur (Pa) *Hammer of Heaven (AW) *Help from Heaven (Ki) *Innumerable (AW) *Invisible Beings (AW) *Michael’s Sword (AW) *Might of Angels (Ki) *Might of Angels (Wa) *Multitude (AW) *Not Alone (AW) *Overwhelming Presence (I) *Presented Before the Lord (AW) *Primary Objective (AW) *Protection of Angels (Pi) *Protection of Angels (Wa) *Protection of Jerusalem (FF2) *Protection of Jerusalem (Pa) *Refined by Fire (AW) *Sent to Serve (AW) *Seventh Trumpet (E) *Shadow of Death (Ki) *Shadow of Death (Wa) *Spiritual Beings (AW) *Spiritual Protection (Pa) *Spiritual Sight (AW) *Stirring the Water (Wa) *Striking Herod (RA) *Stronger than Men (Ki) *Swift Beings (AW) *Sword of the Fighter (AW) *Sword of the Guardian (AW) *The Book of Life (Wa) *The Fifth Seal (E) *The Fifth Trumpet (Wa) *The First Seal (Wa) *The First Trumpet (Wa) *The Fourth Seal (E) *The Fourth Trumpet (Wa) *The Golden Censer (Wa) *The Second Seal (Wa) *The Second Trumpet (Wa) *The Seventh Seal (E) *The Seventh Trumpet (Wa) *The Sixth Seal (E) *The Sixth Trumpet (Wa) *The Third Seal (Wa) *The Third Trumpet (Wa) *Three Angels (Pa) *Victory (Ki) *War in Heaven (E) *Weapon of Light (AW) *Weapon of the Holy (AW) *Wheat and Tares (Di) *Winds (AW) *Wings (AW) *Worshipping God (AW) Teal *Burning Incense (Pi) *Burnt Offering (Pi) *Covering the Sacred Things (Pi) *Ezra’s Journey (Di) *Fellowship Offering (Pi) *Filling Zerubbabel’s Temple (FF) *Grain Offering (Pi) *Guilt Offering (Pi) *His Name is John (Di) *Holy unto the Lord (Pi) *Inspection (Pi) *Jehoiada’s Strength (Pi) *Jordan Interrupted (Pi) *Melchizedek’s Blessing (Pi) *Perpetual Priesthood (Pi) *Phinehas’ Spear (Pi) *Purifying the Unclean (Pi) *Scapegoat (Pi) *Sin Offering (Pi) *Trumpet Blast (Pi) *Zadok Anoints Solomon (TP) *Zeal for the Lord (Pi) White *A Child is Born (P) *Angel Food (B) *Angel Food (D) *Angel Food (UL) *Answered Prayer (Ki) *Answered Prayer (Wa) *Antidote (UL) *Banner (B) *Banner (UL) *Banner of Truth (D) *Banner of Truth (Pi) *Battle Neutralized (Ki) *Blessings (Pa) *Blood of the Lamb (H) *Blood of the Lamb (Wa) *Bravery of Priscilla (error) (Wo) *Bravery of Priscilla (H) *Bravery of Priscilla (Wo) *Bronze Cymbals (Pi) *Brother’s Reunion (Pa) *Burning Bush (Pa) *Burning of Magic Books (Ap) *Charred Vine (Pr) *Child of Great Wisdom (Ap) *Compassion of Jeremiah (UL) *Conqueror over Death (Ki) *Consider the Lilies (TP) *Cymbals of the Levites (RA) *Demons in Chains (Ap) *Destruction of Babylon (Ki) *Devotion of Ruth (B) *Devotion of Ruth (D) *Devotion of Ruth (J) *Devotion of Ruth (UL) *Faith Shared (H) *Fellowship (Pi) *Floating Ax Head (Pr) *Forgiveness of Joseph (UL) *Generous Giving (Ap) *Gentle Resolution (H) *Gleaning the Fields (J) *Hailstones (Ki) *He is Risen (RA) *Holy Priesthood (Pi) *Joseph Before Pharaoh (Pa) *Kindness of Boaz (J) *Lamb’s Righteousness (D) *Lamb’s Righteousness (H) *Lifting the Curse (Di) *Lion Dwelling with the Calf (Pr) *Lost Coin Found (Ap) *Love at First Sight (Pa) *Loyalty of Ruth (J) *Loyalty of Ruth (Pa) *Magnificat (Di) *Meekness of Isaac (UL) *Moses and Elders (Pa) *Mountain of God (Pr) *Narrow Escape (Ap) *New Tongues (Ap) *No Need for Spices (RA) *Patriarch Travels (Pa) *Praises (Wo) *Purity of Enoch (B) *Purity of Enoch (D) *Purity of Enoch (UL) *Rebekah meets Isaac (Pa) *Redemption (Pi) *Redemption (Wa) *Ruth Meets Boaz (J) *Satan’s Folly (Ap) *Scarlet Line (Wo) *Sing with Stringed Instruments (RA) *Sleep (UL) *Spear and Shield (Ki) *Spirit as a Dove (P) *Submissiveness of Mary (B) *Submissiveness of Mary (D) *Submissiveness of Mary (UL) *Sword of Punishment (Ki) *Transfiguration (Ap) *Unbound (FF) *Unbowed (FF) *Undefiled (FF) *Valley of Salt (Ki) *Wall of Fire (Pr) *Withered Hand (Ki) *Words of Encouragement (Ki) *Words of Encouragement (Wa) Split Brigade *Balance (AW) *Benedictus (Di) *Burning Censer (FF) *Capturing Canaan (RA) *Confused (AW) *Counsel of Abigail (RA2) *Created by Christ (AW) *Day of Atonement (Pi) *Ears to Hear (AW) *Eli’s Sound Advice (Di) *Faith as a Mustard Seed (Di) *Fall Like Lightning (Di) *Family Bond (J) *Feast of Booths (Pi) *Feast of Trumpets (Pi) *First Fruits (Pi) *Freeing Earthquake (AW) *Gabriel meets Zecharias (FF) *Joy (TEC) *Gloria in Excelsis Deo (Di) *Godspeed (AW) *In the Clouds (AW) *Isaiah’s Call (FF2) *Joy (TEC) *Kindness (TEC) *Live Coal (FF2) *Nunc Dimittis (Di) *Passover & Unleavened Bread (Pi) *Passover Hymn (Di) *Patience (TEC) *Peace (TEC) *Pentecost (Pi) *Praise Him, Moon (AW) *Preaching at Pentecost (TEC) *Renewing the Covenant (FF) *Spiritual Warfare (AW) *Temple Dedication (RA3) *The Lord Fights for You (RA) *The Stars (AW) *Trumpet and Sword (Di) *Walking on Water (I) *Wheel Within a Wheel (FF2) *When Judges Governed (J) *Wickedness Removed (RA) *Working Together (AW) Multicolor *Belt of Truth (Ki) *Belt of Truth (Wa) *Brass Serpent (P) *Breastplate of Righteousness (A) *Breastplate of Righteousness (B) *Breastplate of Righteousness (Ki) *Breastplate of Righteousness (Wa) *Burning up the Chaff (H) *Coat of Many Colors (Wo) *Faith in Our High Priest (Pi) *Fountains of Living Water (E) *Helmet of Brass (A) *Helmet of Salvation (A) *Helmet of Salvation (B) *Helmet of Salvation (Ki) *Helmet of Salvation (Wa) *Lay Down Your Life (Di) *Loaves and Fishes (I) *Of One Mind (Ap) *Pillar of a Cloud (A) *Pillar of a Cloud (B) *Pillar of a Cloud (C) *Pillar of a Cloud (D) *Pillar of a Cloud (G) *Pillar of Fire (G) *Pillar of Fire (Wa) *Preaching the Truth (H) *Raising Lazarus (I) *Raising of Lazarus (Ap) *Resurrection (Di) *Shield of Faith (A) *Shield of Faith (B) *Shield of Faith (Ki) *Shield of Faith (Wa) *Shoes of Peace (A) *Shoes of Peace (C) *Shoes of Peace (D) *Shoes of Peace (F) *Shoes of Peace (P) *Sing and Praise (J) *Sword of the Lord (J) *Sword of the Spirit (A) *Sword of the Spirit (B) *Sword of the Spirit (Ki) *The Sabbath (Pi) *Water to Wine (I)